


The Fabulous Baker Boy

by puskababy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine would describe himself as ordinary, Zachary Quinto would call him beautiful - if he wasn't about to destroy his business. </p><p>A rich, successful journalist Zach aims to write a scathing review of Chris's little bakery. He never mixes business with pleasure. But the secrets Chris is keeping intrigue him, and his innocence has caught him off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt over at Harlequin Pinto. It's adapted from the novel Marry-Me Christmas by Shirley Jump. I've never read the book, and had not heard of it. 
> 
> The title is taken from a Will and Grace episode. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my Moon Sister Caris, for her unending patience and constant support. Love you bb!!

“Grande café mocha, no sugar, no whipped cream, extra dry with half skim, half full milk. No I don’t want 2% milk, just a mixture of the both. And raspberry syrup, mix with the milk, then with the coffee” 

Zachary Quinto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the barista (if they could even be called that), looked blankly into his face, seemingly lost at his order. Really? It wasn’t difficult and for a moment he was tempted to jump the barrier and make the damn coffee himself. On second thought, no that probably wouldn’t be a good idea: he didn’t want to risk his new Tom Ford trousers. 

Finally after a few more seconds of vacant staring the young girl raced off to the back where she (hopefully) began making his order. Sighing audibly he stood to the side and flicked through the morning news on his iPad, his perfectly manicured index finger flying over the screen as he was brought up to date with the breaking news of New York. Fuck he loved this city: it was a true melting pot of cultures, people and news. You could get everything here. 

“Order for Gareth” the same barista was back now, and Zach peered over the rim of his black Prada frames, fixing his gaze on the woman, who faltered under his steely appraisal. As if sensing his disapproval she ducked behind the counter again and Zach briefly wondered why it was taking her so damn long to make his order. It was just coffee. He didn’t even order from Starbucks very often, maybe only once a day. Normally he preferred to grind his own beans, of which had been specifically chosen for the aroma and taste, before he roasted them and utilised his French Press for just the right taste. What Starbucks distributed barely passed for coffee in his opinion, but he needed the caffeine hit before his busy day. 

Two weeks before Christmas was a busy time for anyone, but it was especially so for the top journalist (in his opinion) at one of the most prestigious food magazine’s in the state, let alone the country. In the last five years Savour magazine had quickly risen in the ranks among the various publications, and now held the top honour of being the best food magazine in the state. 

While Zach hadn’t been working there forever, he’d been there long enough to be considered one of the best food critics and writers in the business, and every day countless offers passed over his desk from various restaurants around the city, begging him to come and taste their food. To receive a top review from one Zachary Quinto was almost the equivalent of a Michelin Star – a crème de la crème of cuisine, and he was known to be especially picky. Some might even say difficult. Hard to please. 

“Order for Zach” the barista called out again, holding his coffee like it was the Holy Grail of orders. She beamed brightly at him as he slipped his iPad into a stylish Vuitton sleeve and stepped forward to accept the cup. No thank-you, no ‘have a nice day’, just a perfunctory smile that looked more like a grimace and he was on his way, his leather jacket and gloves shielding him from the frigid air. 

He kept his head high as he walked briskly through Times Square, not bothering to stop and admire the decorations up in and around the space. He’d seen them all before and he had a morning meeting to get to. Only a few hours earlier after he’d just stepped out of his state-of-the-art rain shower, he’d been told his boss David Morris was calling an early meeting. Apparently he wanted something special for their last issue of the year, ironically a Christmas cover and special. Zach had rolled his eyes and scoffed, certain that he could bluff his way through a few pseudo-sappy Christmas cheer bullshit stories and be on his way. After all he’d done that last year. 

This early on a Friday morning the halls of Savour were blissfully quiet and Zach strode purposefully up to his office and slipped inside, setting his Lanvin messenger bag down carefully before taking a moment to sip his coffee. He supposed it was ok: at least it didn’t taste of metal. Only last month he’d reviewed an up and coming coffee shop, scathingly referring to their latte’s as ‘inelegant imitations of what coffee should be’. Yes it would do just fine. 

After he finished perusing the morning news he decided to head into the boardroom early, leaving his jacket, gloves and scarf in a tidy pile on his desk and grabbing his coffee and tablet. A few more people had arrived now, some of them shooting him tentative smiles that he didn’t bother returning. Not this early anyway, hell just no. He had few friends here, preferring the (some would say fake) acquaintance of few people, and those were mostly relegated to the occasional colleague and two people in his Saturday morning yoga class. He didn’t have time for friends. 

Not one second after he’d sat down another person entered the room, Claire who worked in the photography department. She was a nice enough woman he mused, but her near constant attempts to come onto him were growing increasingly tiresome. He didn’t even bat for her team, not that it was any of her business. 

“Morning Zach, do you know any details about this meeting?” she asked, sliding into the chair next to him and placing her own coffee on the glass table. It was some outrageous whipped caramel thing, which was slowly filling the space with the (delicious) aroma of burnt sugar. 

He raised his brow. “No idea. I would assume it’s something about the last issue for the year”

“Oh yes of course. I wonder what it’s all going to be about” she said, seeming way too animated for this early in the morning. Zach wasn’t a morning person. 

He resisted the urge to bite back a response, just gave her a frosty smile before their boss strode through the doors, followed quickly by almost everyone from the various departments. David Morris was in his late 40’s, tall and attractive in a distinguished sort of way, his blonde hair only showing a touch of silver at the temples. Rather than look old, he looked accomplished, dignified. 

“Alright everyone, as you all know I’ve called you here this morning so we can discuss the last issue for the year. We all know we’ve got skeleton staff here over the Christmas break and we want to ensure that our readers aren’t going to forget about us in the two-week period”

Zach sipped his coffee as he listened to David’s address, his mind admittedly wandering ahead to the Christmas period. His mother and brother would have the usual affair in Pittsburgh, and he would be required to attend despite his insistence that he was far too busy. Christmas was always a little awkward at home: he’d be asked the inevitable boyfriend question of which the answer was always the same. No he hadn’t found anyone yet, no he wasn’t lying and yes of course you guys would be the first to know. It was rather tiresome. So instead he preferred his own company and a meal made himself. 

“So you’re ok to do that then Zach?” David’s voice snapped him away from his thoughts and he glanced up, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. 

“I’m sorry?” 

David smiled understandingly. “Come on people, focus. I know it’s the silly season but we need to do this. I said Zach I want you to review a little bakery that’s making waves in the industry. It’s a family-run business so I want an in-depth story”

Zach sighed inwardly at the thought of reviewing a fucking bakery. Really? Is that what he’d been relegated to? 

“Of course, where is it?”

David paused. “Vermont, Calais specifically. I want you down there by Monday”

Zach frowned, his head snapping up. “I beg your pardon? Since when do we research establishments in another state?”

David shifted weight, as if used to bickering with his writers. “Since they started earning a rep as one of the best places in the country. I’ve done some preliminary research on this place, and although they’re small, it’s an impressive venture. I thought it would be perfect for the Christmas period. A small family-run bakery in Calais, which is a winter wonderland of a place this time of year”

Zach was about to protest but David spoke up again. 

“This is your assignment for the final issue. No arguments. This isn’t a cover story, but it’s going to be close. You can be reimbursed for the flight if you must, but you’re doing it. Is that clear?”

The room was silent and Zach felt more than one set of eyes on him. Forcing down the slight flush that painted his cheeks he nodded stiffly and fixed his favourite ‘ don’t give a fuck’ expression on his face. 

“Perfectly”.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Monday morning rolled around Zach was well and truly pissed off. He’d spent the weekend researching everything he could find about Calais and this fucking bakery he had to review and his concerns were well founded. Calais was a small town located in Washington county Vermont and this time of year it was usually buried under a pile of snow, giving it the postcard look that drew many tourists and sightseers. Perfect. 

It was a five- hour flight from New York to Burlington International, and Zach thanked whatever God was up there that he’d secured a seat on his own. He didn’t need to be seated next to a chatty tourist or something equally heinous. He spent the entirety of the flight with his ear buds in and the music loud and only took them out when he was in the terminal, his Vuitton overnight bag already in hand. Despite the fact that David wanted him to do an in-depth story he was determined to get this over with, and didn’t want to stay any longer than one night. 

A frigid wind almost knocked him over as he headed out to the hire car place, the ground crunching under his feet, already covered in a thin layer of ice. Once he’d secured a car with decent sat-nav he headed off toward the town, wanting to at least get a look around the place before he met the owners of the bakery. This place had better be good he grouched as he drove, listening to the news as he navigated the roads. God he hoped his time at Savour would be over soon, he had his eyes on a bigger prize. 

He wanted to be in political writing, specifically at one of the larger publications, like the Post or the Times. That was where his true passion lay, even though he had enjoyed his time at his current job he felt it was time to move onto something more interesting. For the last year he’d been following a story in the Times involving the son of a rather prolific senator who’d been caught up in an assault scandal. The story had gone viral when the victim had fled the state, and hadn’t been heard of since. Some of the stories that had cropped up were Zach’s inspiration for wanting to change careers, God if he could write something with that sort of power he’d be set. 

But for now he’d bide his time with writing fluffy little stories about bakeries and reviewing restaurants until he could get out. It paid the bills and afforded him the money to supply his expensive taste so he couldn’t really complain. That and it kept him in the city he loved, which felt like millions of miles away right now, driving through the snow-filled streets of Calais. 

Despite the snow the streets were busy, people going to and fro organising their Christmas affairs and laughing, the very picture of merriment. Scarlet ribbons were wrapped around the trunks of the trees that lined the main street, small garlands and wreaths adorned the doors and windows of the shops and it all looked very Christmassy. 

Deciding to brave the festive boroughs, he found a space and left the car, donning his sunglasses and black trench and reaching for his leather gloves before he headed off in what he hoped was the direction of the bakery. David had told him it was called Pine’s Pastries after the owner, so he supposed it shouldn’t be that hard to find. 

Sure enough after walking for only twenty minutes he detected a steady stream of people heading in one direction. Following his nose, (and the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread), he finally found his destination. Even though it was freezing outside the park benches were filled with people, each cramming their mouths full of flaky pastry and cream-filled buns, cinnamon doughnuts and chocolate eclairs. It was truly a sight to behold, and Zach snapped a few pictures on his iPhone for later. 

After a few more shots of the outside of the business he decided to go in, where he was immediately assaulted by the aroma of freshly baked bread, that hot homey smell that made his stomach rumble, despite the fact that he’d already eaten. Inside the bakery was larger than he’d first thought, the floors made of rich dark wood that was loosing it’s varnish in some well-trodden places, the walls painted pale green, large overhead lights casting a soft glow, illuminating the goods in the large glass cabinets. There were a few coffee tables set up and these too were filled to bursting, a small group of children eagerly devouring iced doughnuts the size of their hands. 

He stood for a moment in the centre of the floor, letting the warmth envelop him and observing the staff behind the counter. It looked to be run by an older woman, her dark hair held away from her face by a red ribbon, her voice ringing clearly around the small space as she manned the counters. Another younger woman took the other side, her hair worn long. Despite the long line of people waiting to be served, they both called out to him. 

“Hello! Won’t be a moment” 

Zach nodded and joined the line, deciding he may as well order something. After all he was here to review the place, how could he do that without sampling the food? He’d hit the gym hard later. As he stood in line he listened to the two women as they worked, noticing that each took the time to say a few words to their customer, it was a nice – somewhat parochial touch, but to some it would be welcoming. He wondered what they would say to him. 

“Hey Chris, we need more cinnamon scrolls!” the younger woman called through a half door that obviously led to the back of the building. Zach presumed the ovens were out there as well as whatever other items a bakery needed to function. 

“Coming right up” a male voice called out and a moment later a tall blonde man emerged, a large tray held aloft as he moved to the cabinet, sliding out the empty one and replacing it with his own tray, laden with the scrolls. 

Just then the older lady motioned Zach forward to order at the same time the blonde man stood up, showing his face for the first time. Zach paused, his mouth agape as he stared into what was possibly the most handsome face he’d ever seen. Impossibly blue eyes stared back at him for a moment before the man ducked his head and disappeared out the back, leaving Zach standing there with his mouth open, gaping like a fish. 

The woman smiled softly. “So what will it be today?”

***

Chris Pine ducked through the saloon-style door, his tray clutched in fingertips that had suddenly gone cold. The look on that man’s face, he’d only been under that close scrutiny once, and that had been a long time ago. It didn’t happen much here: here in his home- town he could blend in, go un-noticed. Just the way he liked. 

Pushing aside the slightly nervous tingle that tip-toed up his spine he set the tray onto one of the large workbenches and got back to work kneading the dough for the next batch of linseed rye bread he’d been working on. The radio played softly in the background as he worked, rolling the slightly sticky dough in his hands till it was just the right consistency before he grabbed the last loaf pan. Normally this room was abuzz on Monday’s, but one of their workers Jason had called in sick, leaving them with only one other – who was currently on a bathroom break. 

God he was glad this place was going ok, more than glad really. Ecstatic, seeing as how it was his parent’s main source of income. They’d only been retired for a year before his dad Robert got bored, purchasing this building and converting it into the bakery it was today. He’d been a little surprised when it had become so successful, quickly becoming the best bakery in the county and earning his parents a nice little income. He’d liked coming back here on weekends to work, but what had once been a weekend thing had become something more permanent when his father had had a stroke just a year ago. He’d had to come home to take up the business but he hadn’t minded – it wasn’t like his life was going anywhere good back then anyway. 

Now this was his life and he supposed it was ok, the early mornings sucked sometimes but he didn’t mind the work. Their baker Hamish was teaching him the ropes and he still had time to do the things he wanted, even if his dream had been put on hold. Family came first, he’d been taught that long ago. Besides, his mother needed someone around the house anyway, helping and tidying and keeping her company. 

“Chris are those linseed loaves in the oven yet?” Hamish called from the opposite side of the room, his own hands buried in dough. 

“Yeah, just getting them in now” he said, popping the last flourish on the dough before he slid them into the large industrial oven, the heat blasting a wall of hot air at him as he shut it. He’d been burned by that thing more than once. 

“Good. Mind if I take lunch now? Seems to have quietened off a bit out there” 

Chris nodded. “Sure”

Hamish nodded and clapped his back as he walked past, not pushing him to speak more than usual. Everyone here knew the ‘Pine boy’ as he’d become known as, never said much. Some folk around here thought he was strange but in truth he was just shy, and if given enough time he’d warm to you. In fact his sister Katherine said he never shut up. 

“Chris honey? There’s a man here who wants to talk to you” his mother Gwynne poked her head over the half-door. 

“Say again?”

“He wants to talk to you. Come on out here” she prodded, holding the door open for him. Frowning slightly he hung his apron on the side of a cupboard and headed out to the main part of the shop, finding it quiet and somewhat peaceful compared to the hustle of the lunchtime crowd. 

His mother steered him around the cabinet to where the same man from before was standing, obviously waiting for him. He was dressed very stylishly in black and still had his sunglasses on. 

“Zachary, this is my son Christopher, he’s one of the owners of this place. I’ll leave you in his more than capable hands” Gwynne said giving Chris a little pat on the shoulder before she went back to serving. 

Chris gulped as the man extended his hand, his voice cool and unflinching as he introduced himself. 

“I’m Zachary Quinto, I’m from Savour magazine. I’m here to do a little story on this place. Care to show me around?”


	3. Chapter 3

God the poor man looked terrified Zach thought as he stood with his hand outstretched – and what kind of person took this long to shake a fucking hand? 

Chris cleared his throat and finally shook, his grip surprisingly firm. Zach had pegged him for a limp-wristed sort of fellow, but the strength in those fingers surprised him. 

“So uh, you said you’re doing a story on us?” Chris said, fixing those amazing eyes on him. His voice was soft but not weak, slightly husky too. Smoker perhaps. 

Zach nodded. “Yes it’s going to be a part of our Christmas issue that goes to press in a week. So whatever info you have about this place would be helpful. Background info on the township itself wouldn’t hurt either. Our readers love this time of year”

Chris smiled softly. “Yeah so do I. Ok, so I guess we should start with ownership”

“Sure” Zach said, following Chris back into the chilly air outside. He pulled his iPad out and opened a blank notation app, stylus poised over the screen. 

“My parents bought the building a couple of years ago after they retired. They’d been retired for a year before Dad got bored and wanted something to do. Said he’s always wanted to own his own business. This place seemed perfect really”

“Seemed?” Zach inquired. 

Chris glanced up. “It is perfect, I mean things were going really well for them up until last year when Dad had his stroke”

“Oh I’m sorry” Zach said, feeling strangely sympathetic. Mentally he shook himself, snapping his game face back on. Cool, calm and detached. That was him. 

Chris smiled crookedly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Thanks. He’s doing ok, but he can’t work anymore. He mostly stays at home now, with my sister’s husband and her little son”

“Do they work here to? The rest of the family?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah my mom and sister do, they’re in there now. Katie’s here on holiday to help with Dad”

“What does she do for a living?” Zach really wanted to keep him talking, it seemed he was opening up a little, the words coming easier. 

“She’s a psychiatrist, her husband Leo is an accountant over in Burlington”

“So you’re all pretty close? It really is a family-run business.” Zach said, adding notes as they talked.

“Yeah. I’m helping out here for as long as I’m needed. I like being back home with my folks” There was a far-away glint in Chris’s eyes and he looked wistful, like there was a secret behind those baby blues. 

Zach cleared his throat, his breath huffing out in a misty cloud. 

“So where do you call home? From what you’ve said this doesn’t seem like something you were born to do? This seems like a temporary gig”

Chris scratched the back of his neck and from his hesitation Zach knew he’d hit a nerve. He shrugged. 

“Like I said, I’ll stay here for as long as I’m needed, until Mom can hire someone else, or until Dad gets back on his feet. I’ll be here. Let’s go inside”

Hhmm, yes there was something there, Zach made a note before he followed the other man inside. Chris had fixed those eyes on him again and Zach wondered if he had spilled something down his front. Not on the jacket…

“What?” he asked. 

“You ever take those off?” 

He frowned. “Excuse me?”

Chris motioned to his sunglasses. “The shades. They prescription or something?”

Now Zach realised he’d had them on the entire time. Normally this wasn’t a problem in New York, but here things were much more personal, he supposed it could be a bit strange. Slowly he slipped them off, sliding them into the top pocket of the jacket. 

“Better?”

A slight flush crept up Chris’s neck and Zach smiled to soften the words, something he rarely did. God what was wrong with him? This Podunk town was starting to get to him, and he’d only been here for two hours. 

“So uh, you want to try something? I don’t really know how this works” Chris said, his head ducked again. God damn it, he’d gone again, back to shooting shy glances up at him from beneath blonde lashes. 

Seriously! Why was Zach noticing the colour of his fucking lashes? He was really starting to lose it now: maybe he should leave. Start fresh tomorrow. 

“Yeah I’ll want to try a few of your best dishes. Your specialities, what people come here for. But I think I’ll do that tomorrow. Looks like it’s getting busy again”

Chris nodded. “Yeah, we’ll get the school rush now”

Zach nodded and slipped his tablet into its case, extending his hand again. Back went the professional mask. He needed to focus on this so he could get the hell out of dodge and back to his loft in New York. 

“Is there some kind of arrangement we can make for me to taste your food? I don’t want to interrupt your business”

“Isn’t that kind of breaking the rules? Aren’t you supposed to test everything here? The service, the food, the staff etcetera”

“Technically yes, but this is a small town and I don’t want to impede your business. What time do you close?”

“Uh we shut at 4pm. You can come by then, we usually take a little bit to clean up so we can arrange something then”

“Ok great. I’ll see you then”


	4. Chapter 4

“Chris honey? Your man is here again”

Chris glanced up, frowning at his mother. She had a sort of strange little twinkle in her eye, like she was up to something. 

“What?” Gwynne asked. 

“He’s not my man, he’s just a man”

She made a face. “I know. Go on out and see what he wants”

Still frowning Chris dusted his hands off on his apron and walked slowly out to the main part of the shop. Zach was standing at one of the windows, admiring the view of the snow-covered trees. They’d had a fresh fall the previous night and Chris had spent most of the early morning shovelling the drive so he could get out. That, followed by the usual busy day had him feeling pretty weary, but Zach was here to taste their food, so he’d decided to stay and help clean up. 

“Afternoon” he said by way of greeting as he stepped around the bench. Zach turned and mercifully he had left his sunglasses at home. His eyes were surprisingly dark and warm. 

“Hi. So how should we do this? Should I sit?” he asked. 

Chris chuffed a laugh and motioned to one of the unoccupied tables. The shop had long ago closed and they were alone. 

Grabbing a warmed plate and a napkin Chris quickly set the table before he reached for the first thing he wanted Zach to taste. It was a simple plain croissant, one of hundreds they made everyday. 

“Now I don’t know how you like your pastry, but you can either eat it straight like this, or with jam and cream or something more savoury if you like” he said, setting the pastry down in front of him. 

“This will do fine” Zach said, reaching for the knife and almost brutally slicing the treat. He put it in his mouth and chewed rapidly, his stylus flying over the screen of his tablet. Chris wondered how he could enjoy it like that. 

“What do you think?” he asked after a few moments of silence. 

Zach nodded. “It’s good”

Now Chris was baffled. “Good? That’s it?”

“Yeah, should it be something other than good? Trust me, when I say something is good, it’s good”

“You barely…how can you even…here put that thing away and eat it properly” Chris said, dusting his hands off again and reaching for the plate and the half-eaten croissant. Zach stared at him as he slowly slid the tablet aside. 

“You’ve clearly not eaten many of these. You don’t need a knife, excuse fingers but you can judge the quality of the pastry from the way it feels, the way it breaks apart in your fingers. It’s buttery, sweet and perfectly flaky. It should melt on your mouth if you give is a chance. Savour it”

“Food critic now are we?” Zach’s tone made him slightly uncomfortable, but he pressed on. 

Chris felt his cheeks heat. “No but I know pastry. Try again”

“Is this going to happen every time I try something?”

He shook his head. “Not if you eat it properly. I’ll be right back”

He left Zach to it, going out the back to retrieve the other items he’d put aside for him to sample. He’d set aside two savoury and two sweet, a blue cheese, bacon and peach Panini, a savoury pizza pull apart roll, a jam doughnut, an apple and walnut Danish and the croissant, which was an added extra. Of course if Zach wanted to taste anything else he was more than welcome to ask. 

By the time he came back Zach had finished with the croissant. 

“What did you think?”

“You’re right. It was…good. The perfect croissant” he said, smiling gently and catching his eye. Chris’s cheeks heated again and he set the plate down, sliding the Panini over. 

“This is our blue cheese, bacon and peach Panini. My Dad came up with this and it’s pretty popular”

He watched as Zach tasted it, trying to ignore the faint tingles of attraction he could feel worming their way into his stomach. He supposed if he was paying attention that Zach was a pretty good -looking guy, if he could just get past the personality. 

“Oh wow, this is great. Impressive” Zach said, his mouth full as he typed a paragraph on his tablet. Chris waited until he was finished before he gave him the next one, and so the afternoon passed. The shadows were growing long by the time they finished up and snow had started falling again. 

“Thank you” Zach said softly and Chris felt a sudden (odd) urge to brush the crumb from his lip, but he didn’t, keeping his hands by his sides. 

“Boys if you’re about done there we might head off ok? Chris are you alright to drive Mr Quinto back to his hotel?” his mother’s voice was a sudden surprise and he tore his eyes away from Zach’s to turn to her. 

“Uh yeah of course. When you’re ready”

“Oh really that’s not necessary. I left my car in the street back a little ways, I’m more than capable of making my own way” Zach said, securing his tablet and reaching for his jacket. 

Gwynne shook her head. “Nonsense, you’ll do no such thing. Since we’re supposed to be showing you our little venture here I thought it might be nice if you come on out to the house tonight. I’m doing my famous roast beef. Warms the cockles of your heart”

Zach smiled but Chris thought he looked a little uneasy. He probably didn’t want anything more to do with this little town than was absolutely necessary. Gwynne shook her head. 

“I insist Mister. Now the road out can get a little tricky, so Chris is going to give you a ride. He’ll take you back to your car at the end of the night. Come on now”

Chris collected the plate and the half-devoured items and took them out the back, hanging his apron on the hook with the others and wondering just what his mother was up to. 

He got the distinct feeling she was trying to set him up.

***

As he followed Chris out to the back parking lot Zach wished he had his shades with him, or something to hide behind because those eyes were going to undo him. They were utterly guileless, but every so often a secret would flash there and he was burning to know, to search those depths. Of course he was fucking hot too, so that was a bonus. 

“So you live out here?” he asked once they were on the way, Chris’s hands at ten and two as he drove slowly through the streets. 

“Yeah, well Mom and Dad do. I’ve got an apartment in New York actually, but it’s all boarded up while I’m needed down here” 

“Oh really? I didn’t know you lived in the city” 

Chris nodded. “Yup. I studied at Berkeley before I moved out there to start my career”

“Berkeley? Really?”

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, should I be offended that you sound so shocked?”

“No, oh my God no. It’s just a surprise”

“Yeah well, I think I’m offended” Chris grinned. 

They drove in silence for a while but it wasn’t awkward, Zach stared out the window at the scenery, noting the beauty of the snow-covered paddocks and hills in the distance. Despite his earlier misgivings he decided it really was beautiful out here. Peaceful. 

He was just going to ask what Chris had studied when they pulled up to a large home set a little distance back from the road. The letterbox was an old milk can, painted red and the front light was on over the front veranda. 

“This is it” Chris said, cutting the engine and staring at the house. Darkness had fallen now, and Zach could feel the chill in the air, even inside the car. A large German Shepherd bounded out to greet them, barking and he stared at it. 

“That’s only Rocky. He won’t bite. Come on” Chris said, zipping up his jacket and calling the dog, who raced over to him licking and jumping. 

Slowly Zach got out and surveyed the house, spotting the Christmas tree in the front window and the wreath on the door. As he paused in the drive a set of twinkling lights flickered on, adorning the front eaves and giving the whole house a truly merry feel. 

“Rocky! Get back here! Rocky! NO!” Chris yelled suddenly. He peered off into the woods that bordered the house. 

“Where’d he go?” Zach asked, kind of hoping they weren’t going to go after him. He was a dog after all: he could fend for himself. 

“Ah he saw a fucking rabbit. I better go get him. Uh, just head on inside and I’ll be back” Chris said, heading off into the darkness after his wayward dog. Zach kind of thought he should have gone after him, the thought of that handsome young man wandering around in the dark wilderness was mildly frightening, but he wasn’t wearing appropriate footwear. And there might be bears. 

And he was going inside.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the door opened Zach was welcomed inside, Chris’s mother kissing his cheek and leading him to the living room like he was a old friend, not just a free loader. Once she realised her son wasn’t with him, she frowned. 

“Where’s Chris?”

“He’s gone after the dog.” Zach said, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. It joined several others, all increasingly worn. 

“Oh Rocky, how did he get out?” Gwynne pulled aside the curtain and peered out into the darkness. 

Zach shrugged and didn’t quite know what to say. Hopefully Chris would be back soon, and didn’t get eaten by a bear or some other creature out there. 

“Oh never mind, Chris will get him. Come on in Zach and meet the family” Gwynne took hold of his arm and steered him through to where the rest of the family were seated. He recognised the other woman from the shop, sitting on the ground playing with a blonde toddler. 

“This is Katherine, or Katie as she likes, her husband Leo and their little boy Flynn. This is my husband Robert. Everyone this is Zach, the young man doing the story on the bakery”

“It’s nice to meet you all. I want to thank you for inviting me along tonight” he said, shaking hands with them all. Robert’s grip was still strong, but he didn’t stand up, just offered a silent smile. Chris hadn’t said much about how the stroke had affected him and it would be rude to ask. 

“Which magazine do you work for Zach?” Katie asked from her position on the floor. He took a seat. 

“ _Savour_ I don’t know if you’ve heard of it”

She shook her head. “It’s vaguely familiar, but I can’t recall it. Sorry” 

“That’s ok. I can send you a copy of the story once it’s done if you like”

“That’d be great. It’ll be nice to read about the business from another perspective.” she said, turning back to her son. 

Just then the front door opened again and Chris came back into the room, covered in snow, with a very unhappy looking dog on his heels. He was completely soaked and had to be freezing. 

“Where was he?” Leo asked. 

“Down by the lake, hundreds of rabbits down there. Even saw a few white tails” 

“Deer?” Zach asked. 

Chris nodded and stood in front of the roaring fire, warming himself. “Yeah, we get quite a few down this way. God it’s cold.”

“Alright everyone, dinner’s ready” Gwynne called, coming down to help her husband slowly to his chair at the head of a large oak dining table. The food smelled delicious and Zach took a seat. He resisted the urge to check his phone for any messages, instead choosing to leave it in his pocket. 

“I’ll be back” Chris said a little awkwardly before he ducked away down the hallway. Zach really hoped his presence wasn’t making the other man uncomfortable. 

Gwynne didn’t take any notice as she poured them all drinks. Zach had hoped for something a little stronger than iced tea, but it would suffice. 

“So are you guys the only bakery in town?” Zach asked once Chris had returned, looking very fetching in a black turtleneck and matching black glasses. Huh, as if it were possible for him to look any hotter. 

Gwynne nodded. “Yes we are, well the only specialty bakery. I’ve heard rumours a Baker’s Delight will be opening here soon, but I doubt it”

“So you earn a decent living, I don’t mean to be rude, but a small bakery like yours wouldn’t have a snowballs chance in hell of surviving in New York”

The room was silent for a moment. 

Chris spoke up. “Well I guess it’s a good thing we’re not in New York. You going to put that in your article?”

“Chris” his mother warned. 

“I was just curious. I didn’t mean to offend anyone” Zach said, chastened. 

“It’s ok. I’m sure they do things differently in the big city” Gwynne said, turning back to her meal.

Zach smiled but feared it looked more like a grimace. This whole evening felt ruined, God why couldn’t he keep a lid on his stupid asshole tendencies. He really didn’t know why he was such a prick, but it was starting to become obvious why he didn’t have any real friends. 

Luckily for him Gwynne’s cooking was rather fabulous, and he was able to focus on that until the conversation picked up again. Leo and Robert were talking about baseball, not that he knew anything about that. 

Content they were occupied for the moment: he turned to Chris. 

“I really didn’t mean to offend anyone.” he whispered. 

Chris nodded. “It’s ok. I don’t think you can help it”

Zach frowned and was about to comment when Gwynne spoke again. 

“So how long are you in town for Zach?”

“A few more days. I just have to get some more info on the town and do some more tastings, if that’s possible. Rumour has it you have the best linseed loaf in town”

“That we do. Of my own creation that is” Robert Pine spoke up, his voice soft and measured, much like his son’s. 

“You must be very proud of that one. Almost everyone I’ve spoken to has said it’s very good. I’d love to try some”

“We’d love you to try it. Why don’t you come back out to the shop again tomorrow. Now who wants desert?” Gwynne said, gathering the now empty plates. She lightly took her son by the elbow and led him to the kitchen. 

“You can help me honey” he heard her say before they rounded the corner. 

“Refill Zach?” Katy asked, pouring him another drink before he had the chance to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mom what the hell?” Chris said once they were out of earshot of their dinner guests. Zach more specifically. 

Gwynne sighed. “Chris honey, please try to be nice. I know you mean well but really, your father and I can fend for ourselves”

“I’m sorry did you hear what he said? He basically shit all over the business” Chris folded his arms over his chest, unimpressed by his mother’s seeming nonchalance. 

Gwynne rested her hand on his shoulder. “He’d didn’t mean it. Now I know it’s natural to be defensive after what’s happened but just calm down a bit. Zach didn’t mean any offence”

Chris huffed out a breath. “Why would you bring that up? Mom that’s got nothing to do with this”

“Christopher, Shaun was from New York just like Zach. It’s only natural for you to respond to the same vocal cadences”

Chris scoffed. “Please don’t psychoanalyse me, you’re retired remember? Vocal cadences, what the fuck”

Gwynne frowned. “Language. I think you better take a moment before you go back out there. Just think about what I said”

Chris blew out a breath and stormed from the room, heading for the back veranda and his favourite chair. The door slammed behind him but he didn’t care. He couldn’t believe his mother, how could she just let someone like Zach criticise their business? They’d all worked damn hard on that place and for a complete stranger to walk in and rip it to pieces: it hurt. 

Shaun had nothing to do with this whole situation: he was long gone, and good riddance too. That had been a rather disastrous year and one he’d wished had never happened. He wished he’d never met Shaun Prescott, son of wealthy New York senator Winslow Prescott, and right royal douche bag. 

It had been heaven at first, like all romances were, and Chris had thought he was really starting to fall for the other man. Shaun was his first real boyfriend, the first one he’d brought home, the first boy he’d let into his life in every way. He was wealthy and handsome, and so far into the closet it wasn’t funny. 

Chris sighed and watched his breath furl away into the darkness, staring at the midnight hue of the sky and the twinkling stars. The snow had muted all the sounds and it was peaceful. Rocky wandered over after a while, letting his big head rest on Chris’s knee. 

In truth he was still torn up over Shaun. It hadn’t ended well between them, rather painfully actually. Unbidden, the memory of their final fight came to mind, and he absently fingered the scar on his neck, still raised and faintly red. It was ugly and he tended to keep it hidden. No-one liked tokens of their own weakness, and he was no different. 

He’d been alone in his apartment in New York when Shaun had come barging in, livid and drunk, in a rage over a fight they’d recently had. Chris had wanted Shaun to spend the weekend with him down here in Calais, but Shaun had refused. He wasn’t ready he kept saying, despite the fact that he’d met Chris’s parents before. Winslow had been running for office again and Shaun was worried his secret would be exposed. 

They’d fought again, as had quickly become the norm for them in the last months of their relationship, and in his rage Shaun had lashed out, knocking Chris to the floor. Chris had been so shocked and upset that he hadn’t known what to do – he wasn’t a natural brawler: he tended to use his words rather than his fists. 

As a parting gift Shaun had bitten him, hard and deep right on the soft fleshy part of his neck, which had left an ugly scar that Chris despised. That had been the sole reason he’d fled back home to his parents, Shaun’s family was so powerful there wasn’t a chance any criminal charges would hold – after all who would believe a small town nobody against a senator’s son? A publically straight senator’s son no less. 

It wasn’t fair but it was the truth, and Chris had left his life behind, his dreams of becoming a novelist all but vanished as he took up the family business and helped with his father. He supposed in some weird way his mother was right, he tended to be a defensive sort of person and he’d definitely retreated into himself a lot more since the assault. He probably needed to see a shrink, but with two in the family the notion became sort of redundant. 

“Chris? Are you ok?” Zach’s voice made him jump and he turned to see the other man in the doorway. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just…thinking”

Zach paused. “I’m really sorry if I offended you before. I come baring gifts”

Chris reached out and accepted the bowl of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream Zach handed him. Vermont was famous for this stuff, and he had a bit of a weakness for it. Zach stepped out onto the veranda, perching on the arm of the chair. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all. You didn’t offend me earlier, I mean you did, but I think it’s a New York thing”

“A New York thing? I don’t understand”

Chris blew out a slow breath. “Bad relationship, long time ago. He was from New York”

Zach swallowed his mouthful. “I’m sorry. He’s missing out”

His cheeks heated. “Thanks. I can take you back into town after this if you want”

“No it’s fine, I mean yes you need to, but we can sit here for a while. If that’s ok”

Chris smiled and stared off into the distance, not minding the company one little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

“So what do you think about Pine’s Pastries?” Zach asked the next day. He’d come into the town to ask some of the residents their opinion on the business he was writing about. So far the word around town was that it was the best place in the town, and you’d find no better food anywhere else. 

“I think it’s great, Joey gets something there every afternoon don’t you son?” the older gentleman looked fondly down on his son. 

“Yep”

Zach smiled. “Thank you for your time”

After speaking to a few more people he wandered around the town, unsure if it was too early to call on the Pine’s. He still couldn’t quite believe the effect they’d all had on him – they’d been so welcoming and kind, words he hadn’t thought to associate with a small town family. Then again he’d not had much to do with small town families. It was definitely a change from New York, and he was starting to wonder which of the two he preferred. 

Just then his phone rang. It was his boss. 

“Hello Zach, I just wanted to check in with you and see how the story’s coming along” 

“It’s actually going very well, I haven’t done much writing but I’m getting a lot of information” Zach said, deciding to head on down to the bakery and see what was going on. Maybe he could buy Chris a coffee. That’d be nice. 

“Well as long as you’re ready by Friday that’s all I care about”

“I will be”

“Alright then, I’ll let you get back to it. Keep me updated Zach”

“Ok I will. Thanks David” Zach said as he turned onto the right street. While it was true he hadn’t done a whole lot of writing since he’d been here, he had a wealth of information and felt confident writing the piece wouldn’t be a problem. 

“Good morning Zach, anything today?” Gwynne called from her position at the counter. Leo waved hello as well, having obviously traded positions with his wife. Chris was nowhere to be found and he couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. He’d so hoped to see him today. 

“He’s out the back, on a break” Gwynne said, noticing his pointed gaze. 

“What’s his favourite?” he asked. 

She smiled knowingly, but not unkindly. “He loves the apple turnovers”

“I’ll take two, and two coffees please.” he said, handing over the money and telling her to keep the change. Man this place was really starting to change him. 

He wandered over to the window while he waited for his order, relishing the unobstructed view of his target, who was leaning against one of the fence posts smoking a cigarette. He looked a million miles away, his face distant. 

“Here you go” Gwynne gave him a little grin as she handed over two coffees and a paper bag. Zach thanked her then headed out across the snow-covered ground to Chris. 

“Good morning” he said as he set the coffees on the post next to a pack of Marlboro’s. 

“Morning” Chris’s voice was it’s usual soft cadence, musical and smoke-roughened. 

“How’s the article coming?” he asked after a while, accepting the drink Zach handed him. He was wearing his glasses today and the steam fogged them up a little. 

“Good I think. I haven’t done much actual writing, but it’s coming along” 

“Yeah I hear you’ve been terrorising the townsfolk” 

Zach frowned. “I have not. Who told you that?”

Chris chuckled and blew out a breath of smoke. “Liam who owns the supermarket. Said you came in and bought a whole lot of bread and other stuff earlier today”

Man word travels fast. “Yes I did. It’s market research. How am I supposed to know if you have the best bread in town without sampling every loaf here”

“You can take my word for it. We have the best bread, and croissants, and doughnuts…”

“And turnovers?” Zach opened the bag and held it under Chris’s nose. 

“…and turnovers. Is that for me?”

He nodded. “Your Mom was kind enough to tell me they are your favourites” 

Chris accepted the baked good and squinted in the direction of the bakery. “I think my mother is trying to set us up”

He paused. “Would that be so bad?”

Chris bit into the sweet pastry. “Guess not”

“I guess not? Well if that’s not a ringing endorsement then I don’t know what is.”

Chris blushed and turned to face him, a small flake of pastry stuck to his bottom lip. Slowly Zach brushed it aside, brushing Chris cheek with the back of his fingertips. 

“I love that colour”

If possible Chris blushed harder, his skin heating under Zach’s touch. 

“Can I buy you a coffee sometime?”

“Haven’t you already done that?”

“Dinner then”

A ghost of a smile graced Chris’s lips. “You’re awfully persistent” 

Zach shrugged. “When I see something I like I go after it”

“Something?”

“Someone, you more specifically” 

Chris took a breath. “Alright”

Zach smiled. “So where should we go? I know nothing about the hip eateries here”

Chris chuckled. “Hip eateries? I don’t know any either, but we can always go to Manny’s. They do good food, or they did the last time I was there”

Zach smiled. “Manny’s it is then. I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow night”

Chris’s eyebrows rose. “You driving on our road? I don’t think you can handle it, how bout I meet you in town? I’m sure your GPS can find the restaurant if you get lost”

“Alright then. I’ll meet you tomorrow. At seven”

“Seven it is”


	8. Chapter 8

“So where is he taking you?” Katie asked later the next day. Chris was lying on his bed with his nose buried in the latest Tom Clancy novel. Somehow she’d found out about the date. 

He squinted at her over the cover of the book. “How did you know we’re going out?”

Katie shrugged and sat next to him. “I have my ways. What kind of older sister would I be if I didn’t know what my baby brother was up to. ”

“A normal one”

She smacked his leg, squeezing his kneecap with her fingers and making him squirm. 

“I’m happy for you brother mine, he seems like a decent guy”

He set the book aside. “He could be a total asshole Katie”

“Or he could be totally awesome. Don’t be held back by what happened with Shaun. Not all guys are dicks”

Chris sighed and as always, with the mention of his ex, felt the skin on his neck tingle. “I know”

Katie paused for a moment staring down at him with eyes as blue as his own. Weirdly it felt like he was looking in the mirror. 

“Please don’t analyse this, or make it bigger than it has to be” Chris whispered. He was nervous about it already, Zach’s very presence made him anxious enough. 

“I won’t. I’m happy for you though, really. We’ve been a bit worried about you”

Chris sat up, his stockinged feet digging into the duvet. “I know, but I’ll be ok. I’m a big boy”

Katie sighed. “I know. Alright I’m going to see what my son is up to, it’s suspiciously quiet out there”

Chris watched her go before he set the book aside and grabbed his boots. There were still a few hours left until his date, and he needed to clear his head. Maybe a walk in the fresh snow would do the trick.

***

It was just before seven when Chris pulled into the lot at Manny’s, and he spent a moment in the car trying to quell his nerves. He shouldn’t really be nervous about this, he’d been seeing Zach all week and more often than not they’d been alone. This shouldn’t be any different, but somehow it was. He hadn’t dated since Shaun – a year ago. 

Pushing aside his jitters he chewed on a mint as he made his way inside, feeling the curious stares of a few of the townsfolk who’d chosen this venue for their nightly meal. He didn’t often eat out. The restaurant was fairly quiet tonight, and he jumped a bit when Zach’s voice sounded. 

“Hey” he said, having vacated a seat in the lobby in order to wait for him. Chris breathed a sigh of relief – there had been a small part of him that thought the other man wouldn’t show and he’d have to face the embarrassment of being stood up. 

“Hi” he said, smiling. 

“Shall we sit? Or do you get taken to your seats here?” Zach glanced around. 

“No, we can just pick somewhere. Is the back ok for you?” Chris felt a little awkward as he led the way to a table in the back, near the window and a roaring open fire. It was nice and private, and would give them a good chance to talk. 

“So what can I get you to drink?” Zach asked as he perused the drink menu. He was dressed in his usual black, but had a printed shirt on with stylish skinny jeans and boots. Chris felt a little underdressed and frumpy in his best jeans and a navy shirt, his glasses on. 

“Um, I don’t mind. Maybe just a bottle and a funnel” he joked nervously. 

Zach glanced up. “Are you nervous? Oh Chris you don’t need to be nervous, we’ve been seeing each other all week”

He chewed his lip. “Yeah but this is different. I’m sorry but it’s been a while and…”

Zach reached over and gently took his hand. “It’s ok. Relax, you look like you’re about to faint”

Chris nodded and took a deep breath, tightening his fingers around Zach's. Zach gave him an encouraging little smile, which he returned. 

“What would you like to drink?” he asked again, keeping their hands clasped together as he looked over the menu. 

“The sauvignon blanc is nice here”

“Alright, I’ll have that as well. And what’s good to eat?”

“I don’t actually eat here much, so I have no idea.” Chris admitted, his cheeks heating. God he was good company tonight, couldn’t even say more than one fucking sentence. 

Zach frowned thoughtfully as he studied the menu, his thumb absently stroking the back of Chris’s hand. The touch was comforting, it reminded him to stay present and in the moment. He tended to get caught up in his own head. 

Their waitress came over then, shooting Chris a look of surprise. 

“What’ll it be tonight guys?”

Zach took another moment with the menu before he ordered, choosing the basil and parmesan crusted salmon with roast vegetables and creamy white sauce. Chris chose the braised pork belly with creamy mustard sauce and veggies. 

“So when do you have to go back to New York?” he asked once they were alone again. 

“Friday. My story has to be filed by Monday morning for Tuesday print. I’ll take the weekend to finish it up. Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Chris chuckled. “Well despite the fact that you seem to be determined to hate my home town, no. I kind of like having you around”

“Hey, this place is growing on me thank you very much. And you guys make a good coffee, which is paramount in my books”

“Ah, so you’re not one of those yuppie types who order raspberry syrup-flavoured caramel whipped, triple shot things. Interesting”

“Have you tried any of what you like to call ‘yuppie’ drinks? Some of them are decent”

“I refuse to believe anything triple whipped or whatever the fuck they do, can taste like anything other than sugar” Chris chuckled, feeling his nerves dissipate as they fell into easy conversation. 

Zach made a face. “Yes well on the rare occasion that I am forced to forgo my usual coffee indulgence I am forced to buy Starbucks”

“I shouldn’t complain, they got me through my degree. Lots of late night coffees”

“What did you study?” Zach leaned forward, totally focussed on him. It felt a little weird to have someone’s full attention. Weird but nice. 

“English. I want to be a novelist”

“Oh I’m sure you could pen the great American novel”

Chris looked down at the tabletop. “Yeah well it’s on hold for now. I need to help Mom with Dad and the shop. I can’t remember the last time I did any writing”

“That’s a shame”

Chris shrugged. “It’s how it is. I love it here, but I can’t help but feel like I should be doing something else. God I hate that word, should. It’s the worst word in the English language. I hate that responsibility that comes with it”

“I don’t think you’re doing the wrong thing. It’s incredibly noble of you to put your dreams on hold to help your family, but yes I’m starting to agree with you about that word. It’s funny how things can change”

Chris nodded and sipped his wine. “It is. Do you have any plans for Christmas?” 

Zach shook his head. “I don’t know now. I mean when I first came here I was determined to hate it, and to hate you guys. All I wanted to do was write the story and get back to my loft and my so-called friends. Funny how it all changes”

“Changes how?”

Zach looked him square in the eyes. “Well I’ve been charmed, it’s like this place is another world, it’s so far from the life I’ve led in New York. I can’t help but feel like I want to take some of this place home with me.”

Chris smiled, hoping Zach was talking about him. They had a real connection, or so it seemed. He was still wary, still unsure, after all he’d thought he’d had a connection with Shaun as well, but this seemed different somehow. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Their food arrived then and they were forced to release each other’s hand. As was his usual habit, Chris kept his head down to avoid the curious glances the waitress kept shooting his way. That was the only drawback of living in a small town he thought, everyone knew each other. He knew the town would be buzzing tomorrow – he was pretty sure he was the only gay guy in the whole town. 

“You do that a lot.” Zach pointed out, his fork poised. Slowly he put it in his mouth, his eyes trained on the other man. 

Chris glanced up. “What?”

“Keep your head down. Now I like seeing the top of your head, but I really like seeing your eyes. No contacts tonight?”

He shook his head. “Uh no. The dry air irritates them a bit”

Zach nodded. “I have the same problem at work. Can’t really wear them at all because I spend so much of my time in air conditioning”

“You don’t get outside much? You don’t look the outdoorsy type.” Chris said, reaching for his glass. He loved it outside, hiking, boating you name it. 

“No can’t say that I am” 

Chris nodded. “You should come back out to the house before you go. There’s a great hiking trail near the lake. Shouldn’t be too difficult for you, even covered in snow”

“It doesn’t really fit into my article, but I’ll see what I can do. Just a hike, or a date-hike?”

Chris snorted softly. “A date-hike? What does that even mean? We can make it one if you want”

Zach nodded. “I would. Very much”

Chris smiled and got back to his dinner: gradually feeling the curious stares lessen as the meal continued. While he wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality by any means it wasn’t exactly anyone’s business either. It was private. 

Once they’d finished dinner Chris wasn’t surprised when Zach passed on desert, saying the calorie intake would ensure he’d never fit into his skinny jeans again. After a brief squabble over who would settle the bill (which Zach won), they decided to take a walk through the town. 

“So how long have you lived out here?” Zach asked as they walked, jackets done up and beanies on to ward off the nightly chill. 

“Since I was seven. I was born in LA, but we moved out here when I was little for Mom’s work”

“What does she do?”

“She’s a shrink, well was a shrink. She wanted to set up her own practice here. So she did. My sister followed her into the business, but she moved out of town. That’s where she met Leo. I’ve lived here for a while now, moved away to study but came back”

“So do you have any plans to move back to New York?” 

Chris shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean it’d be nice to have my own place again, but things didn’t work out for me there so…”

Zach reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers. “It might now”

He smiled faintly, feeling a balloon of hope rise in his chest, fragile as a soap bubble. If he thought on it too hard it would break and he’d be right back where he started. 

They walked in silence for a while, the snow crunching under foot as they headed back to the parked cars. The scent of pine hung thick in the air and fairy lights twinkled from the trees lining the street. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Chris asked as they drew to a halt beside a rental car. 

Zach nodded and brought their bodies closer, slipping his arms around Chris’s waist. Under the thick trench coat there was muscle there, firm and taut. 

“Yes I think so. I’m going to try and do some writing tomorrow morning, get a decent start on this story so it might not be till the afternoon”

“Want to do that hike?”

“Sure”

They were quiet then. Chris found he rather liked the sensation of Zach’s arms around him, liked the strength he felt there. 

“I should get going” he whispered, mist furling in front of his face. The temperature had definitely dropped. 

Zach nodded. “Just one thing first”

Slowly he bent to kiss him, canting his lips over Chris’s in a soft, somewhat chaste kiss. Chris hummed faintly and felt Zach’s hands come up to cradle his cheeks, one hovering over his neck for a moment. He stiffened slightly but relaxed once the hand settled on his jaw. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Zach whispered once they’d broken apart. 

Chris nodded, a little breathless and unsteady. There had been such power in that kiss, like electricity that zinged along his skin and made every hair stand on end. In a good way. 

He watched from the kerb as Zach got in his car and headed off down the now quiet street, wondering just what he’d done to warrant such a kiss as that.


	9. Chapter 9

Zach spent most of that night hunched over his computer working on his story. He was staying in the best hotel in the town and the room was very pleasant, but he still found it difficult to concentrate. His mind kept wandering to thoughts of Chris, the adorable baker boy that had somehow wormed his way beneath his frosty demeanour. 

It was strange really, he’d been here almost a week now and he felt as though some kind of cosmic change had happened inside him, he felt as though he was an entirely different person. Gone was the demanding, uppity New Yorker, replaced with…he didn’t know. He felt it all had to do with Chris though, the other man had a knack for calming his nervous energy, he felt he had to take his time now, to appreciate things for what they were. 

God that was a fucking cliché. Despite all his musings about cosmic change he still couldn’t quite squash the inner sceptic. He supposed there would always be some part of him that would be demanding and uppity, not even Chris could change that. It was just him. 

Ugh this was going nowhere. He’d been staring at his laptop for the last hour with no real result. He debated texting Chris, but it was almost 1am. He’d probably be in bed. Now that was an enticing thought. All those long limbs and eager lips, softly spoken words whispered in the darkness, sharing secrets and dreams. Oh God, waxing lyrical about the subject of one’s affections was just plain pathetic. He needed to go to bed. 

But as he lay there in the dark, staring at the moon hovering outside his window, he couldn’t bring himself to feel one ounce of shame about it all. Not one little bit.

**

*

 

“So why did you leave New York? You said before it was a bad relationship. Is that all?” Zach asked later that day. He’d had lunch at the bakery before heading out to the house to join Chris. Gwynne had taken Robert into town for a doctor’s appointment and Katy and Leo had had to take over the shop for the day. Which meant they’d had to cancel their hike in order to babysit Flynn. 

Chris glanced up, a plastic fork poised in the air in front of the toddler’s mouth. Flynn thumped his hands on the table of his high chair, impatient for the mouthful. 

“Wow you don’t mess around do you? Do you ask all of your dates such personal questions?”

Zach shrugged, his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. “I don’t know”

Chris turned back to Flynn and zoomed the spoon through the air. Flynn mashed half the food between his gums but he obediently held his mouth open for more. Zach watched the domestic scene quietly for a moment, contemplating how best to continue the discussion. 

“I’d rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind” Chris said after a while, gently wiping Flynn’s face clean before he scooped the toddler up. He headed into the living room and Zach inwardly cursed his impatience. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. It’s none of my business, just forget I said anything,” he said, following him. 

Chris turned, his face pained. “It’s fine. It’s just not something I really like talking about. It was a really bad time for me. I’m trying to put it past me”

“I’m sorry. I’m an ass sometimes”

“Only sometimes?”

He made a face. “Ok a lot”

Chris chuckled. “It’s fine. Besides, I think I’m getting used to it”

“That’s reassuring” 

Just then, as if on cue Flynn reached up for Chris’s neck, burying his chubby hands in the grey scarf he was wearing. Soon enough he’d pulled the material tight enough to choke. 

“No Flynn-boy don’t do that, ow Zach can you grab him?” Chris was half laughing, as he wrestled with the little boy. 

Quickly Zach grabbed the wriggling child, but not before he pulled the scarf completely off, exposing a large pink-tinged scar on Chris’s neck. Silence was loud in the room and Chris held a hand to the spot, his face anguished again. 

“What happened?”

Chris looked away. “Please don’t ask me Zach”

He shifted Flynn on his hip, unused to holding a small child. For the moment Flynn seemed content to amuse himself with the buttons on his shirt. Chris sighed. 

“I need a minute. Can you..?” 

Zach nodded and watched as he left the room, heading outside to the veranda. Probably to that ratty armchair he’d found him in days ago when he’d come for dinner. He’d screwed that night up as well as now he mused as he placed Flynn on the floor with his toys. 

“Why can’t you just keep your damn mouth shut Zach?” he berated himself as he watched the boy play with a set of wooden blocks. 

This needed to be made right: he needed to fix this. Now. 

“Flynn I think its time you went down for a nap huh? I’ve got to talk to your uncle for a bit and I can’t keep my eyes on both of you can I?” he said as he picked up the toddler and carried him down the hall to the bedroom. To his untrained eye Flynn looked a little sleepy. Hopefully he’d settle. 

“There we go. Be a good boy now” he said softly, waiting for him to settle down. Once he was sure he was on his way to sleep land, he made his way out to the veranda, leaving the bedroom door open so they could hear him. 

Chris was sitting in the armchair, legs drawn up underneath his body, jacket pulled tight around his shoulders. He was staring into space, and looked a million miles away. 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he approached. 

Chris glanced up. He didn’t speak, but shifted over allowing him to sit beside him. 

“I didn’t mean to pry. I’m a writer: I write what’s interesting. You’re interesting.”

Chris chuffed a laugh. “I’m painfully ordinary I’m afraid”

“I beg to differ. You’re remarkable, trust me”

Chris shifted closer, pressing their bodies together. He took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. 

“You’re probably wondering how I got this attractive scar. You’re actually pretty lucky because not many people get to see it. My ex gave it to me, a parting gift you might say.” 

Zach reached for his hand, twisting their fingers together. 

“His name is Shaun. He was brilliant: smart, funny, sexy and all the rest. He was also so far into the closet it made things difficult. We met in college, started dating and all the rest. Took him home to meet Mom and Dad, I started thinking this was it, after years of dating I’d found the One. Boy was I wrong”

Zach kept quiet, running his thumb over the back of Chris’s hand. 

“Let’s just say Shaun’s dad is in a position of power in the community. He’s relatively well known. Shaun started getting weird about being seen in public with me, he started acting cagey and making up excuses as to why we couldn’t do this, why we couldn’t go there. It was bullshit but he was trying to protect his father, a gay scandal wouldn’t do in his line of work. 

I cottoned on in the end, but things were well and truly over then. We’d been falling apart for a few months before it got really bad. He never hit me, never did anything like that, but he wouldn’t go anywhere with me, didn’t want anything to do with me really. Not a nice guy actually, in the end”

“One day we had this huge fight, I wanted him to come down here for a little holiday, sort of a last-ditch effort to fix our relationship but he didn’t think that was a good idea. I tried to convince him, and we ended up fighting. He stormed off like usual and I was alone”

Zach chewed his lip, waiting for Chris to continue. 

“He came back after a couple of hours, blind drunk and in a huge rage. He kept saying he wasn’t ready to go on a holiday with me: he wasn’t ready. We fought again and he knocked me over. I didn’t know what to do: he’d never hit me before. No one had. I didn’t even get the wooden spoon from Dad when I was younger. That’s when he bit me”

“He bit you?”

Chris smiled ruefully. “Yeah. Hard enough to break the skin. Hard enough to bleed all over me: and hard enough to leave a scar. I generally keep it hidden: it’s not very nice to look at. So that’s what happened”

“That’s awful. What happened to Shaun?”

Chris shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care. He took off back to his family and their money. I didn’t bother pressing charges: their family is too powerful to let anything like that stick. I moped around campus for a few weeks. Then Mom called and said Dad had had a stroke. She needed me to come home and I did. I’ve been here ever since”

Zach didn’t know what to say. It was cruel the incredible injustice done to someone as sweet as Chris, in the short time he’d known him, he knew he didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. To be treated the way he had been was unforgivable. He’d like to get his hands on this Shaun person. 

“You said his father is powerful?” he wondered aloud, trying to think of the dignitaries he knew of with children. 

Chris shifted closer. “He’s a senator”

Zach chewed his lip, thinking. He’d become sort of involved in the political writing scene of late, and vaguely recalled New York Senator Winslow Prescott running for office again. It was a stretch, but he remembered seeing a photo of the man with his family, two daughters and a son. Intriguing. 

He was on the verge of saying something when a car trundled down the drive. It seemed Gwynne and Robert had returned from the doctor’s office. As they came up the front steps neither seemed particularly surprised to see them sitting so close. 

“Everything ok Ma?” Chris asked, concerned. 

“Yes dear, everything’s fine. Your father’s in perfect health”

Robert barked a laugh. “Didn’t need a doctor to tell you that did you love?”

Gwynne chuckled and rested her arm around her husband’s shoulders. “No, but it doesn’t hurt. Now come in out of the cold. You boys hungry?”

“No thanks” Chris answered for them both. 

“Alright, dinner’s on you tonight Chris. Are you staying Zach?”

“I don’t know, is Chris’s cooking safe to consume?” he asked. Chris snuck his chilly fingers under his shirt and started tickling. 

“Well we haven’t died yet have we?” Robert’s voice carried out to the veranda. 

“Thanks for that Dad” Chris called, continuing to wrestle with Zach, who was trying to fight him off. Thanks to his weekly Yoga classes, he was limber and strong – and was soon able to push Chris down, where he then proceeded to straddle him, holding his quick fingers away. 

“So is your cooking safe to eat? Or am I going to have to call up my private health insurer and make a claim? Because I haven’t had to do that yet” his voice was slightly breathless and he rather liked the way Chris squirmed beneath him. 

Chris rolled his eyes and shifted his hips, bringing their groins into contact. He half-laughed, half-growled as he tried to escape. Zach didn’t budge, but felt himself harden. 

“Why don’t you stay and find out?” he challenged, his eyes a little wide. 

“On one condition” Zach leant down so that he was nose-to-nose with the other man, able to stare into those impossible eyes. Chris wriggled harder and licked his nose. 

“What’s that?”

Zach made a face and plucked a kiss from those full lips. “I get to take you somewhere for desert”

Chris laughed. “And where do you think I haven’t been in town? We’re not going to eat snow off the side of the road are we?”

Zach kissed him again, loving this playful side. “No. Just trust me. Deal?”

Chris stared at him for a moment, as if deep in thought. “Deal. Now let me up”

Zach slowly moved his hips, drawing a soft gasp from the other man. “I think I quite like you here actually”

Once he got his hands free Chris rested them on Zach’s thighs. “If you play your cards right Mister. Now get off, we’re scandalising the parental units”

Zach laughed and shifted, allowing Chris to wriggle out from underneath him. He stole another kiss from those honeysuckle lips, heedless of what his parents might think. The winter chill had nothing on the fire coursing through his veins in that moment. 

Just then Gwynne poked her head out the side door. “Aren’t you boys cold out here? Oh, perhaps not”


	10. Chapter 10

“Could you look into that for me? I know it’s a bit of an odd request, but I heard something the other day about it. Thanks Ryan, yeah call me when you have something. My phone’s always on, or you can call the extension in my room here.” 

Zach set his phone on the small desk, wondering if he was doing the right thing. After Chris’s shocking revelation about his assault he couldn’t help but feel the need for vengeance. He didn’t have a lot to go on, other than the fact that Chris’s attacker was the son of a wealthy New York senator who’d gone to Berkley. That really wasn’t a lot, but he was a writer, and he had friends in the industry who could look into things for him. The man that had given Chris that horrible scar needed to pay. 

Hopefully his man would come back with some information for him, and soon. Zach had to admit though he did feel slightly uncomfortable sneaking around in Chris’s past, but he’d grown rather attached to the other man that he felt a strange protectiveness surge within him. The thought of the bastard going unpunished made his skin crawl. 

With difficulty he pushed it all aside and pulled his laptop closer, hoping to get a few more hours of solid work done before he met up with Chris again in the afternoon. The story itself was almost finished, and he was really happy with it. Proud even. It had heart, much like this place. He’d never thought he’d be capable of writing an article like this one, and was sad it wouldn’t be a cover story. 

He’d just started typing when there was a knock at his door. Frowning slightly he went to answer and found Chris standing before him. 

“Oh hi. I didn’t expect to see you till later” he said, offering him a quick kiss. 

Chris smiled. “Yeah, Mom told me to head off. Said my moon eyes were annoying everyone”

Zach laughed and led him inside. “Well they are very distracting. Do you want a drink?”

Chris shook his head and glanced around the hotel room. It wasn’t anything special, just a small room with a double bed, a small desk and kitchenette and a television and bathroom. Probably nothing like the luxury Zach was used to. 

“How’d you find out where I was staying by the way?” Zach asked as he shut his computer. Chris shrugged. 

“Wild guess. There are only two hotels in the town, and the other one is next to the pub. Plus I wanted to see if you’d survived last night’s cooking adventure”

He was referring to the meal he’d cooked the previous night. He’d made lasagna and it had been very nice. Zach had even had a slice of a pecan pie afterwards, claiming Chris was trying to fatten him up. 

“It was good. More than good. Do you have that pie recipe handy?” 

Chris chuckled, but he still felt kind of distant. Like he had something on his mind that he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about. Zach pulled him over to the bed and slipped an arm around him, inhaling the faint scent of his skin. 

“What’s the matter? Something on your mind?”

Chris nodded. “Am I that transparent?”

Zach kissed his cheek. “Yes. You’re like an open book. Spill”

“I’m just thinking about what’s going to happen now. I mean you go home the day after tomorrow. I’ve got to stay here and look after things. I don’t know about you, but I don’t particularly want this to end”

Zach pulled him closer. “I don’t want it to either. You’re really special, and no don’t blush because it’s the truth. We’ll have to work something out”

Chris nodded. “Yeah. I don’t see how though, I mean Katy and Leo are only here on holidays. They’ve both got their work in Burlington and once they go it’s just going to be me. I mean I’d love to come back to New York and start my career but I don’t see how it’s going to happen”

“Would your parents be willing to put on some casual staff? I mean it’s wonderful that you’re helping them, but you’ve got to think of yourself”

Chris nodded, but didn’t look convinced. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to talk to them about it. Sorry for dumping this on you”

Zach shook his head. “It’s no problem”

They sat in silence for a little while, listening to the sounds of the street outside and watching the sky through the window. After a moment Zach leant forward and pressed his lips to Chris’s jaw, running his tongue over the slightly stubbled skin. Chris turned his head and they shared an open-mouthed kiss, tasting each other’s breath. 

“Lie down” Zach murmured in between kisses, his erection pressing against the tight confines of his jeans. 

Chris hummed and lay back, resting his hand on Zach’s hip as he continued to rain hot kisses along his jaw and neck. Thankfully he stayed away from the scar. That would have been an instant mood killer. 

“You know I didn’t come here just for sex.” Chris whispered as he slipped his fingers under Zach’s shirt, running them along his skin. Goosebumps rose in their wake and Zach shivered. 

“Yes I know that. I still want to though”

“Me too” 

Hurriedly Zach unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, for once not caring that the fabric would crease. All he wanted was to be skin-to-skin with the other man. As if reading his mind, Chris pulled his turtleneck over his head, static electricity making his hair stand on end. 

Zach chuckled and ran his hands through it, bringing their lips together again, running his tongue along the seam of their mouths until Chris opened and let him in, a soft hum reverberating in his chest. Zach groaned low and deep at the feel of Chris’s hands on his body, the hot pressure of his lips and tongue. 

“Take these off,” he said, his fingers fumbling with Chris’s belt. Chris’s own fingers fumbled as he stripped off, his eyes raking hungrily over Zach’s own body till they finally lay together, separated only by boxer briefs (Emporio Armani), and dark blue briefs of no discernible brand. 

“I’m so glad you’re not wearing white Y fronts” Zach chuckled, pressing a kiss to Chris’s collarbone, his hand resting in the soft hair on his chest. 

Chris laughed. “I can if you’d like. They’re in the other drawer”

Zach shook his head and cupped him through his briefs, leaning down to lay a trail of kisses down Chris’s chest till he was level with the blue fabric. 

“You’re a snob Zach” Chris’s voice was a little breathless, his hands carding through Zach’s hair (for once, free of product). 

“These briefs are ugly. I’ll buy you some nice ones when we’re in New York” he said, nuzzling along the waistband. 

Chris glanced down at him. “If you hate them so much, take ‘em off”

Zach grinned wolfishly and did just that, tossing them aside hopefully never to be seen again. Chris had a great body that deserved to be cherished by fabulous clothes, not the student attire he was still wearing. His jeans needed to be fitted: not frayed around the hem, his shirts made of the best fabric money could buy. And his cock needed to be worshipped by Armani. 

“What are you staring at?” Chris asked, sitting up on his elbows. 

“I’m imagining how great you’re going to look when I can finally clothe you in decent attire”

“My clothes are fine. What’s wrong with them?”

Zach shook his head. “If you don’t know now, you never will”

Chris frowned and sat up, only to be pushed down again. 

“Stay there, there’s stuff in the drawer” Zach said, licking at the juncture of Chris’s hip and thigh.

“I should be offended that you thought I’d be so easy” Chris said, his voice hitching as he reached over to riffle through the drawer. He threw both the condom and the small tube of lube down to where Zach was now nibbling on his skin, sucking bruises into his inner thigh. 

“You’re not though right?” Zach asked, swiping the flat of his tongue over the head of Chris’s cock, and drawing a choked moan. 

“No-o” 

“Good” he said, this time hollowing his cheeks and sucking, his free hand circling the base of his own cock. 

Chris gasped and squirmed on the sheets, his hands scrabbling for purchase as Zach continued to suck him off. Glancing up at him Zach took him in as far as he could, breathing through his gag reflex. 

“Oh my God” Chris’s voice was strained and he was panting hard. Zach released his cock and sat back, reaching for the lube. He generously slicked his fingers before he spread Chris’s legs wider, admiring the view for a moment. 

Predictably Chris twitched at the first touch of Zach’s fingers gently broaching his body. Zach pressed kisses along his thigh as he worked him open coming back up for a kiss when he felt the other man was ready. His dick was rock hard and leaking, and he quickly slid the condom on before pressing up close, pushing Chris’s legs wider with his hips. 

Pushing inside the other man was like nothing he’d felt before, even though this wasn’t his first rodeo. There was just something about the way Chris looked at him, the way he made him feel that made this all the more special. Those eyes staring up at him as he found a rhythm, alternating his depth until he found just the right spot. Chris’s eyes almost rolled back into his head when Zach hit his prostate. 

“You like that?” he whispered, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, his hips thrusting up and down, Chris’s body spread wide open beneath him. Sweat was starting to pool in the other man’s collarbone and he licked it away, relishing the pants and moans that fell from his lips. 

“Uh…yeah” Chris managed, reaching down to hold his thighs, tilting his hips. 

Zach felt his belly tighten as his climax neared, his rhythm faltering. Chris squeezed his eyes closed and rocked his hips up to meet Zach’s thrusts, crying out softly when he felt his climax steal over him, a delicious boneless warmth spreading through him as Zach gave one final thrust before he came, resting his head in the crook of Chris’s shoulder, his breath hot on his skin. 

It was silent in the room save for their panted breaths and Zach pushed himself upright again, still sheathed inside his lover. Gently he cradled Chris’s cheeks and kissed him. 

“You really need to move back to New York now” he whispered, tenderly brushing his cheek. Chris’s eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, sweat on his forehead and upper lip. 

“I know”

***

Chris ended up staying the rest of the day with Zach, nestled in the hotel bed and not caring what anyone else thought. He knew his sister would be over the moon for him, but for now he wanted to keep this to himself. Shaun had been the last man he’d been intimate with, and he was pleased to say being with Zach was completely different. 

“We should eat, your stomach is growling” Zach said, his head resting on Chris’s abdomen, his ear against his belly. 

Chris chuckled. “Yes. Feed me. But I don’t want to move, it’s comfy and warm. Order room service”

Zach lifted his head, his hair sticking up. “Whatever will the staff say? You’ll be the subject of gossip for months around here”

“Well then go out and get something. I’m not moving” Chris demonstrated his point by snuggling deeper into the bed. 

“Lazy ass” Zach grumbled good-naturedly as he rolled out of bed. 

“Hey I was up at 5am this morning for work. You’re lucky it wasn’t 2am when Hamish and Jason get up.”

Zach chuckled and reached for his clothes, dressing quickly. “Alright I’ll be back soon. Any requests?”

Chris shook his head. “Nothing in particular”

Zach bent down for a kiss. “Ok, see you in a bit. Don’t go anywhere”

“I won’t” Chris said, watching as he left. It was a little bit weird being in someone’s hotel room without them, but he was able to watch Zach from the window as he made his way into town. 

Smiling to himself Chris used the bathroom then proceeded to get dressed, slipping his old jeans on and reaching absently for the television remote. He made the bed and lay on top of the covers while he channel surfed, starting a little when the phone on the desk rang. 

It wasn’t Zach’s cell, he’d switched that off so they could have some private time. It was the house phone, but he ignored it, those things had answering machines fitted anyways. If someone wanted to get in contact with Zach they’d leave a message. It was probably someone at his magazine. 

Sure enough the machine clicked over and Chris did his best not to listen to the voice on the other end. It wasn’t any of his business, but a familiar name made him turn. 

“ _…got some news on that case we mentioned this morning. Turns out you were right. Winslow Prescott does have a son, his name is Shaun. Just last year he was involved in an alleged assault, but nothing was proven. Anyway, give me a call when you get back to the room. Bye_ ”

Chris sat up, icy cold fingers of dread running through his veins. What the fuck did Zach have to do with Shaun? Why was this person even talking to him about it? Chris had only mentioned it once his scar had been revealed: he hadn’t planned on telling him about it until much later in their relationship. Oh god Zach didn’t know Shaun did he? They were both good-looking, well-dressed gay men, surely they’d run in the same circles. Fuck. He shouldn’t have mentioned anything to him at all. 

Zach surely hadn’t told anyone about his sad little story had he? He wasn’t on some doomed quest to get revenge or some bullshit. It was done, in the past. Finished. Swept under the rug if you will. This was exactly the reason he didn’t tell people. He didn’t need any fucking protection. He was fine on his own. 

Chris took a breath, realising he’d been holding it for a little bit. The television played behind him but he couldn’t hear it. He needed to get out of here, quickly before Zach came back. Why the fuck had he let his stupid heart get in the way of self-preservation? 

Blinking through eyes that had suddenly gone blurry, he reached for the rest of his clothes, grabbed his jacket and left the room, pulling the hood over his head as he marched down the hall and away from the room, away from that half-conversation he’d heard. He was overreacting, that much he knew, but he couldn’t believe what he’d heard. 

He couldn’t believe Zach had betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time hehe. Hope you enjoyed it. :) Not my first m/m sex scene, but my first one involving Chris and Zach.


	11. Chapter 11

Zach adjusted the brown paper bag in his arms as he struggled with the door of his room. He’d been a little longer than he’d hoped, and the thought of a sapphire eyed baker boy waiting in his bed made him hasten home. 

“Ok, so I didn’t know what you wanted but I’ve got…Chris?”

The room was empty. 

Frowning he set the bag on the small table and glanced around the room. The bed had been made and Chris was nowhere to be found. His clothes and shoes were gone as well. 

“Chris are you here?” he asked aloud, wondering if this was some kind of prank. Chris hadn’t said he had to be anywhere else but here. 

“Where the fuck did you go?” he wondered as he set the room key on the table. Noticing the answering machine light was flashing: he checked his messages. 

“Hey Zach, it’s Ryan. I did some looking around and spoke to a few friends of mine and I’ve got some information on that case we mentioned this morning. Turns out Winslow Prescott does have a son, his name is Shaun and he was involved in an alleged assault last year, but nothing was proven. Anyway give me a call when you get back to your room”

Holy shit. Had Chris heard this? God that was the last thing Zach wanted, but judging from his absence the answer was pretty clear. Chris had heard the message and had left, either in a rage or upset and Zach couldn’t blame him. Why had he given Ryan his damn room number? He should have just left all this alone. 

Grabbing his phone he immediately switched it on and called Chris. Unsurprisingly there was no answer and he growled in frustration. Chris probably wanted nothing to do with him now, even though he’d only been trying to help. Once again he needed to fix things, he’d grown very fond of the other man in the short time they’d spent together, and he didn’t want things to end between them. 

If he hurried he could make it to the bakery before they shut for the day. Maybe Chris had gone back there to work off his anger. Zach could only hope. Grabbing his jacket and shoving his phone in his pocket he left the room and once again headed out into the frosty afternoon. 

Luckily he made it to the bakery before they shut, and he was able to walk right in, rapping on the counter to get Gwynne’s attention. 

“Oh hi Zach, you look a bit flushed. Is something wrong?” she asked. 

“Is Chris here?”

She shook her head. “No, I sent him out this morning. I assumed he was with you. You’ve made quite an impression on him these past few days. Has something happened?”

Zach nodded. “Yes. I…interfered in something I shouldn’t have and I’m afraid Chris is upset with me. I need to find him. I have to talk to him”

“I’m not sure where he is honey. You could try the house, but I don’t know”

Zach nodded. “Ok sure. Thanks Gwynne”

He didn’t wait for a response, only reached for his car keys and ran back to the car, almost sliding several times on the slippery pavement. He had to make this right before Chris thought the worst of him. His head was spinning as he drove out to the Pine’s house, hoping Chris was there. If he wasn’t he’d go out looking, search every nook and cranny of the town. 

Thankfully his car was parked out the front and Zach ran to the front door, knocking insistently and ignoring Rocky, who came over for a pat. He didn’t know if Katy or Leo or Robert were home, but he didn’t care that he was making a scene. Distantly in some part of his brain he was aware of just how much he’d changed in the past week. He’d never been one to cause a scene, to argue or bicker in public, to fight. He supposed it was because he’d never had something to fight for before. 

Now he did. 

Finally the door opened, revealing a worried looking Katy. 

“Hey Zach, what’s the matter? You look a bit wild”

“Is Chris here? Is he home? I have to talk to him,” he said breathlessly. 

Katy nodded. “Yeah, he came home about an hour ago, didn’t say a word to anyone which isn’t all that unusual really. He’s been holed up in his room. Do you know what’s going on?”

Zach followed her inside. “Yes, and I fucked up. Majorly. I really need to talk to him”

“Ok, his room’s just there” Katy said, pointing to a closed door down the hallway. 

“Thank you” Zach said, pausing in front of the door. He saw Katy shut another door and was grateful for the semblance of privacy it afforded them. 

Gently he knocked. “Chris it’s me. Will you open the door? We need to talk”

Silence. He tried again. 

“Chris? Please. I’m sorry about that phone call. I can explain it to you”

Suddenly the door whipped open. Chris’s hair was standing on end like he’d been constantly running his hands through it and his eyes were faintly red. What struck Zach the most was the anger rolling off him in waves: he was positively vibrating. 

“You can explain? How do you fucking explain that phone call Zach? What the hell were you doing speaking about that to a third party? You had no right!”

“I know and I’m so sorry. God I shouldn’t have mentioned it to Ryan at all. I just thought I could help you…”

“Help me do what? Zach I don’t want to press charges against Shaun! Do you think if I wanted to I would have done it already? God damn it man I’m fucking fine leaving things the way they are. I don’t need some white knight type riding in with his fancy clothes and designer sunglasses thinking he can save the poor country hick who doesn’t know anything about the legal system”

Zach’s mouth dropped open. “I don’t think that about you. What gave you that idea? I’m not a white knight, Jesus I’ve got issues too. I just…it doesn’t make sense”

Chris frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still angry, but not quite as wild looking as before. 

“What doesn’t make sense?”

“Why don’t you want to go after this guy?”

Chris sighed. “Look, I’ve already told you it was a horrible time in my life that I’d rather forget. I’ve moved on, my family has moved on thank God. I just want to get on with my life and try to put it all behind me”

“But he assaulted you! He hurt you”

“Yes he did and I’m not saying it’s ok, I fucking hate what he did but there’s not a whole lot anyone can do about it. We were alone at the time, and Shaun was never nasty to me in public, so there are no witnesses to any kind of violent behaviour. His dad is a senator: he’s going to follow him into politics. I’m just a baker, no-one’s going to believe me”

“But you could be so much more than just a baker. It’s like you’re hiding here, waiting for your life to happen. I don’t mean to sound like a hallmark card here, but you have to make things happen for yourself. You have to come back to New York”

“Don’t preach to me about making my life happen. My life is happening right now, and it’s pretty good, apart from a few aspects. I don’t need you to save me, so stop trying to”

“I’m not trying to! Jesus Chris, what’s with this saviour complex you think I have? Do you think I only hang out with you for the sex? I mean that was pretty fantastic, but there are other reasons I seek your company”

Chris frowned and bit his lip, looking suddenly unsure. “Why would you want to stay with me? I’m plain compared to the life you lead. I wouldn’t fit in there”

Zach moved forward, but Chris stepped back, unwilling to be touched. 

“Chris I’ve told you before I think you’re pretty special. You’ve changed me, my perspectives and all that shit”

“I didn’t mean to” Chris whispered. 

“I know, seriously Chris what has this Shaun guy done to you? You’re an amazing person who deserves to be cherished, not hidden away and ignored. You deserve to be…”

“Saved? That the word you’re looking for? I don’t fucking need to be saved!” Now Chris was angry again. 

“I didn’t say that! Stop putting words in my mouth!” Zach growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. This conversation was going nowhere. 

“So what exactly was the point of that phone call? Did you think you’d present me to your friends down at the precinct and suddenly the case would be over and done with and Shaun would be behind bars and life would be daffodils and teddy bears?”

“I don’t know”

“Well I’ve got a newsflash for you Zachary. Life doesn’t work like that. Life is unfair and shit sometimes, but you have to make do with what you’ve got. I’m moving past what happened, I’m doing fine now”

“I know you are. I didn’t mean to say you aren’t capable of living a fulfilling life. I was just trying to give you some closure, some sense of justice. Seriously the thought of that asshole roaming around living his life without a care in the world, makes my skin crawl. I want to hit him. Repeatedly”

“I don’t need justice. I’ve got closure. Everything is fine. Call off your man, I don’t need you to look into this. It fucking hurt Zach. I told you that in confidence and you went and spilled your guts to a complete stranger. I need some time with this.”

Zach paused. “How much time? I go back to New York tomorrow. I was kind of hoping you’d come with me”

Chris sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know. I need to think about this for a bit. I thought I could trust you Zach”

Zach sucked in a breath, a vice squeezing his heart. Chris was never going to come back to New York with him. He’d ruined it all. 

“You can trust me. God of course you can. This isn’t a one -time thing for me. I’ve got some pretty strong feelings for you Chris. Before you make up your mind, I just needed to let you know that”

Chris nodded and Zach saw him swallow. “You better go”

Zach wanted desperately to hold him in his arms again one last time, to smell the clean fresh scent of his hair, to feel his stubble against his skin. This couldn’t be the end. 

Unashamed he wiped a tear from his cheek and turned to go, refusing to look back and see Chris standing there. If he turned now it would be impossible to leave him. He had to let Chris make this choice for himself. Even though it was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do, he said goodbye to the Pine’s and their beautiful home nestled amidst the snow and headed back to his hotel room, which suddenly seemed a little less bright than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I'll fix them. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one. Thank you to all who have read it and left lovely comments. It's nice knowing what you think. :) While I haven't planned anything else in this verse, I will be writing more Pinto in the future. :)

One week later

“So is it ready then? You know I don’t usually grant extensions to my writers but with you I thought it necessary. You needed to get your head back in the game. What happened out there in Calais Zach?”

Zach sighed softly. “You could say I had an epiphany of sorts. That’s why I had to change the article. I hope it’s up to your standards now”

David Morris chuckled. “My standards? Zach I gave you the extension because I knew your last piece wasn’t up to _your_ standards. I knew you could give me more. I’m looking forward to reading this. You know we haven’t filled the cover story yet. You’ve got some great photo’s as well, should we add photographer to your list of talents as well?”

Zach didn’t know how to respond, so he offered a gracious smile. “Thank you David. I hope you enjoy it”

David looked shocked. “You know I think that’s the only time you’ve ever said that to me? You have changed. Ok get out, I need to read this”

Zach nodded and left the room, heading back to his office and closing the door. It had been a week since he’d left Calais, but it felt like much longer. He couldn’t believe how much he liked Chris’s company, he craved it now, needed it even and he wondered if the other man was feeling the same about him. Probably not. 

An hour later David knocked on his door, his typed pages clutched in his hand. 

“This is fantastic. I’m making it a cover. Congratulations”

Somehow Zach couldn’t quite muster the feeling.

***

“You need to read this” Katie Pine said as she dropped a magazine in Chris’s lap. He looked at the cover, not surprised to see it was Zach’s magazine. 

“Why?”

“Just read it” was all she said. 

Chris sighed and turned to the page she’d marked, running his fingertip over the small picture of Zach attached to the headline. He started to read.

_The Fabulous Baker Boy._

_In this day and age, small family-run businesses are a thing of the past, run more now in select districts of the city. They can be considered more of a tourist attraction, and their success is conditional depending on their area and the wares involved. With today’s image-conscious public even the very idea of a croissant, a doughnut or even an apple turnover can be enough to send one into a coma, without the added sugar, but this time you can trust my judgement. Trust the crust._

_I can say without a doubt that Pine’s Pastries are superb, the perfect blend of sugar and spice and most everything nice. That in my honest opinion has to do with one of the employees, who like the pastries, has captured this snarky journalist’s heart. Those of you who are familiar with my food column will also be familiar with my general world-view. I know what I like, and it takes a lot to convince me to try something new._

_In that respect, and in that mind frame I was asked to travel to the small ton of Calais in Vermont to review what my editor assured my was a spectacular business. I didn’t believe him and boy was I wrong. From my very first encounter with a baked peach and blue cheese Panini to my final taste of their famed linseed loaf I was in love. Hook line and…turnover. To some this might sound saccharine and trite, but in me, this small family-run business stirred feelings that I’d long thought were lost to me._

_I have one specific person to thank for that, and I fear my pessimistic nature has sealed out fate already. I can only hope that he reads this article can find it in his heart to forgive me. I’m lost without him._

_Yes dear reader you haven’t picked up the wrong publication by mistake, you are reading Savour, but you are reading the words of a profoundly changed man. For those who know me, my sexual preference has never been a secret. I’m an out and proud gay man living in New York with a fantastic job. But I was unhappy and I wasn’t sure why. Now I don’t want to insist that I was unhappy because I didn’t have a man, I still don’t, but I’m working on that happiness thing. It’s difficult, especially for me, a man who has been described by some as being overly selective._

_Well I’ve made my selection, my waistline be damned. Love will do that to a person. A week might not seem long enough to fall in love with someone, but this particular someone is remarkable, despite his repeated insistence that he is anything but. How could someone unremarkable convince me to enjoy pastry and not dwell on the repercussions to my waistline?_

_I know to many of you, this article will come as an unwelcome surprise. It was certainly an unexpected moment for me. I did not intend to pen a love letter of sorts. But for my own sanity my feelings must be made known. I have been completely and quite profoundly changed._

_So to Chris, the baker boy who is as sweet as the pastries he makes. I’m sorry for not having the courage to tell you in person, I guess I’m a work in progress. I hope you’ll forgive me._

_I love you._

Chris blinked, releasing the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He didn’t quite know what to think. He hadn’t heard from Zach in the week since he’d left, and he’d put it down to the fact that he was giving him the space he’d asked for to sort out his feelings. Reading this article now there was no doubt he felt the same way, he’d been ruminating on it for a little while now. 

Katie’s hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up. 

“What are you going to do?” she asked him quietly. 

He swallowed. “I’m going back to New York. I’m going to go get him”

***

Chris was in New York the very next day, rugged up against the freezing conditions. He was still a little amazed that he’d even managed to get here so close to Christmas. The plane had been filled to the brim and he’d been hustled and bustled around until he hit the streets, braving the weather in order to head to Zach’s workplace. He had the magazine tucked up in his messenger bag and was following the directions his phone gave him as he navigated the streets, eventually drawing to a halt outside a slate grey seven story building with sheet-glass windows and a revolving door. 

He took a breath and steeled himself as he entered the lobby, heading for the elevators when a voice stopped him. 

“Hey, you can’t just go up there. You need a pass. Do you have an appointment?” an intimidating security officer asked. 

“Uh…I’m just here to see someone. A friend” he managed. 

The man shook his head. “I’m sorry but you need an appointment to get up there”

Chris’s heart sank. “I’m here to see Mr Quinto, the food writer. He’s not expecting me, I wanted it to be a surprise”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you through. You’ll have to make an appointment”

“Oh”

Well that settled it. He couldn’t get up to see Zach. He didn’t think waiting for him would be appreciated either, and he didn’t know where he lived. Of course he could always call him, but he’d wanted to surprise him. 

“Hey, you’re him aren’t you?”

He glanced up. A blonde woman was standing in front of him, holding a steaming Starbucks cup. She was staring at him very closely. Uncomfortable, he shifted. 

“I don’t know who you mean”

“Zach’s baker boy. You’re Chris aren’t you?”

Zach’s baker boy? 

Then it struck him. In his article Zach had referred to him as the baker boy. How had this woman figured it out?

“I am. Is he here today?” he asked after his brain had caught up. 

The woman beamed and took off for the elevators, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Her blonde ponytail swung as she walked. 

“Of course he’s here. Come right up. Roman? Chris is with me today” she called to the security guy, who nodded and made a note in a file. 

Once in the elevator the woman introduced herself as Claire. 

“It’s so lovely to meet you. I’m in the photography department of Savour. Not that Zach needs any help in that department, jeez you are one photogenic guy. His office is this way”

Chris struggled to keep up as Claire marched down the hall. The building was surprisingly empty, they only passed a few other people working or chatting in various offices. Eventually they reached their destination. 

“That’s his office there. I’ve got to run. It was lovely meeting you Chris” Claire gave him an encouraging smile before she headed off. 

Chris adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he stood nervously outside the office, wondering what Zach was doing in there. It was a pretty big office, he mused, complete with a shiny silver nameplate on the door. Someone had stuck a Christmas wreath on the door. Taking a breath, he knocked. 

“Come” Zach’s voice made his skin tingle and he pushed open the door, finding himself facing the back of a large leather chair. Zach’s black hair could be seen over the top of it. 

Silence settled over the room once the door closed and Zach made no move to speak, or turn. Chris opened the magazine to the proper page and dropped it on the table, the glossy pages cracking in the stillness of the room. Finally Zach spoke, his chair turning slowly. 

“If that’s another copy that some little office gopher wants me to sign, then they’ll just have to…” his voice broke off when he saw who was standing there. 

Chris swallowed and pointed to the magazine. “Is this true?”

Zach closed his mouth abruptly. “Yes. I meant every word”

Warmth spread through him and he smiled. “You love me?”

Zach stood up and slowly came around the desk. His eyes shone darkly from behind those Prada frames, glimmering with emotion. 

“I do. You read the article?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah. You told me it wasn’t going to be a cover story”

Zach chuckled. “David changed his mind”

Chris nodded again and fiddled with the strap of his bag. He didn’t know what to say now the moment was actually here. Fortunately Zach did. 

“I’m sorry for…what I did. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I shouldn’t have done it. I don’t want to screw up what we have” he said, gently taking the strap and easing the bag from his shoulders. 

“What we have?” Chris echoed, his heart leaping. Zach still wanted to be with him. There had been some distant part of his mind that was convinced the other man would want nothing more to do with him. That had been before he’d seen the article though. 

Zach nodded. “Do we still have it?”

Chris smiled and rested his hands on Zach’s hips. Slowly he leant forward to kiss him, just a gentle touch. 

“Yes. Of course we do”

Zach pulled back. “Really?”

Chris kissed him again, this time deeper, more intimate. Heat flooded his veins. 

“Yes”

Zach pulled him closer, sliding his arms around him and holding on tight. Chris rested against his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne. He didn’t know what it was, probably some fancy designer that he couldn’t even pronounce. They seemed vastly different, but he knew he’d found someone special, something special. Everything else would work itself out he was sure. 

“I love you” Zach whispered. 

Chris hummed softly, closing his eyes and pressing his face to the soft skin of Zach’s neck. 

“I think I love you too"


End file.
